Loup D'Argent
by mistysherwood1
Summary: Jade has spent a majority of her life working for something, to become an gymnast in the Olympics. When she is bitten, things get a little bit hectic and she starts to lose focus of what's important to her, one of those distractions being tall dark and handsome Hale. Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf, just my characters.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't the type to go to a school dance. I actually hated dancing since I was terrible and only succeeded in stepping on a lot of toes. Not to mention that my generation of dancers weren't the ideal people to dance with if you didn't want to grind against every male in the school.

I wasn't here to dance, I wasn't even here because my best friend forced me to tag along.

I was at the Winter Formal because my brother was banned and needed me as a cover. Correction, he needed me to cover for him if Coach saw him. Bobby didn't like me anymore than he liked Scott, but he thought it would work I guess.

"You don't look like you're having too much fun." I glanced over at Sasha.

We sat together at a table just to the side of the dance floor, her date was busy getting her some punch. Sasha had tried to set me up with a date, but I had happily declined.

I shook my head slightly as I looked towards the dance floor. "I didn't really want to come."

Sasha simply rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't, I'm not the complete dimwit my sister pretends to be. I'm perceptive enough to know that even though you look drop dead gorgeous in that dress, you'd rather be out for a jog in the middle of the woods, right?"

I gave her a sheepish smile. "Actually, that sounds great right now."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"My brother, he's here to see Allison, but he's not allowed to be here. I told him I would watch Finstock for him so he didn't get caught." I caved, I knew that my brother would have preferred if I hadn't told her the truth, but she was my best friend. Sasha was actually my only friend.

Much like my brother I had trouble being social. It's not that I'm not an approachable person, I just chose not to talk. People always feel the need to talk and fill the silent void, but I actually loved sitting in silence. The kids around me never could, but Sasha knew when to shut up. There have been times that we'd never talk when hanging out, only asking questions about some recent show.

Sasha gave me a small smile. "How about you give me a dance and then I'll take over for you. Shouldn't be too hard, besides Bobby loves me."

"That's because you keep taking us all the way to conference."

"But this year, you will be bringing us to state, right?" The bittersweet smile I saw spread across her lips made me slightly sad.

We had been in gymnastics since we were young, when we met I told her how exciting it was and even showed her some cool moves I'd learned while watching the Olympics. She was so excited about it that she convinced her mom to pay for both of our classes, since my mom couldn't afford it at the time.

Last year though at conference Sasha had an accident, she tore her her ACL and was benched for a whole year, including her final year at Beacon Hills. So now she was trying to coach me into doing better, as if I could make it to state without her.

I admired how happy she could be for me despite how utterly heartbroken I knew she was. Sasha had spent days crying on my shoulder when they told her the news, but afterwards she had an idea.

She wanted to become the new coach for Beacon Hills Gymnastics. That was her path and she was starting now, with me.

I chose to ignore her remark and smile. "You bet, now you also know I don't enjoy that little grind fest that's happening on the dance floor. How about instead I come over later and we can binge watch The Flash."

"Fine, have fun jogging."

I gave her a thankful smile before bolting towards the door. I wasn't wearing heels, thank god, and I almost decided to run in my dress. That is until I realized the trail was right by my house anyway.

So instead I walked home in my converse and practically ran inside.

My dress wasn't fancy, it was actually my mothers prom dress. It was silky red and went a little under my knees. There was a slit, but barely noticeable. It had thin straps that I covered with a jean jacket since I didn't really care all that much.

I ran into my mom, she was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "What are you doing home so early?"

"It was pretty boring, not really my scene." I told her hesitantly as I moved to raid the kitchen.

My mom simply nodded. "I didn't think you were actually going this year, I had hoped things would be different for your senior year-"

"Mom, it's not like that." I cut her off when I found some left over pizza. "I've tried countless times to pretend that I fit in, that I enjoy going to those stupid dances. And every time I just feel so miserable, yes things will be different this year. I'm going to do things that I want to do, whatever makes me most comfortable."

I was given a soft smile. "I know, Honey, I just meant that I had hoped you would've gone with someone. You should think about if for Prom, maybe trying out dating. If you're uncomfortable, Ill respect that, but everyone deserves to go to their senior Prom."

I scoffed at the thought of me going to Prom with some jock, the idea of being manhandled all night sending a shiver down my spine. "I'll think about it, for now."

I glanced at the clock, taking note of the time. "Do you mind if I take a jog? I know it's late, but like you said you weren't expecting me to be home for a little while." It was ten at night, still pretty early in the night.

I watched her sigh, I know that she was debating. I was almost eighteen, a few more months and I would be an adult, she had to let me make my own decisions. We both knew that, but I had to respect her opinions. She was still my mother and that was why I continued to ask about things like this.

"Yeah, just please be home before midnight or else I'm going to give John a call. Same goes for your brother."

I grinned as I ran upstairs to change. I loved the dress, I might even wear it to Prom if I end up going, but I could not run in a dress. So I changed into a pair of leggings and a plain red t-shirt. The shirt had a v-neck and a wide opening so the straps of my sports bra were easily seen.

Once I changed out of my converse into regular running shoes I ran back down the stairs.

I hadn't run in a while since the cougar attacks, it had been caught roughly a week ago but I had been so busy.

I was busy with my routine for Gymnastics, my job and school. Not to mention my brother. I couldn't be sure what was going on with him, but it definitely wasn't good. I had Originally tried to figure out what it was and how it connected to the town psycho, Derek Hale, but nothing.

I never met Derek in person, but that just seemed to add to the mystery. If I could just catch them together or something, granted that wasn't ever going to happen.

I found myself at the bottom of the stairs, slowing my movements when I saw my mom looking a picture on the wall. It was of me and Scott, he had picked out his first Lacrosse stick with our dad and was holding it proudly while our dad just smiled in the back. I stood next to Scott, a few inches taller since I could never match his height even now.

"Life seemed so much simpler back then." I mumbled as I walked to stand next to her.

She gave me a nod. "Definitely. Back then we were a happy family, now it feels like our family has drifted a bit."

"We're growing up, making our own paths."

She nodded once more, glancing back at me. "You better start your jog or you won't have long to run." I let out a laugh, the gesture coming so easily even after this long time.

"Of course."

I even jogged out of the house, running towards the trail next to our house. It lead to the reserve and although my mom always cautioned me against going in, I always did. I found myself running faster than I ever had just to release the tension left in my body. Usually I worked up to a run, but right now I felt so energetic it was slightly concerning.

I made it to the reserve in less than ten minutes, usually taking me well over fifteen. Upon reaching the reserve I heard something that should've had me going back.

A howl.

It pierced through the night, forcing me to stop dead in my tracks as I looked around. The sound didn't scare me, it actually felt inviting and maybe a little familiar.

The second howl I heard was equally loud, a little bit stronger though. While this one wasn't familiar or inviting it still didn't scare me. I found myself running towards the sound, completely ignoring the trails around me.

This was how I get myself killed. I do stupid shit like this a lot more than I'd care to admit, that's why Sasha and I got along so well.

When I could no longer breath I stopped, a rather large trail ahead of me. It seemed more like a drive way, or something cars would use. I had always known about the Hale house, but I had never really looked for the drive way. I always passed the house, but never this thing.

Just as I caught my breath I saw something, a car coming towards me.

I frowned, moving out of the way. Only the car stopped, it stopped right next to me and the window was rolled down.

Inside the car sat a man who looked to be in his thirties maybe, pretty good looking for his thirties. He gave me a small smile. "Isn't it a little late for a jog?" He asked me.

I chuckled lightly. "It's never too late for a jog."

My words had him grinning from earn to ear, and suddenly he was out of the car, standing less than a foot in front of me. I stumbled back shocked. "You know, it's quite dangerous to out alone in the woods at night."

His words now had me worried. I thought I could pass it off as just a chance encounter, but he seemed to be taking an interest me. I didn't like it, not one bit.

"You know, it's quite rude to stare." I murmured as I took a step back.

He was looking at me, peering through me almost. He seemed to be in a trance.

That's when it truly hit, my fear. As if he could smell it all over me, he grinned and bared his teeth at me. Only they weren't normal teeth, it was like he was part wolf.

That's when it all clicked. Derek's return. The cougar attacks. "You're Scott's sister, right?" Scott's odd behavior.

"If you're going to kill me, do it already!" I hissed at him.

He let out a chuckle, stepping closer to me. "I'm not going to kill you, not yet."

I heard the flesh tearing from my shoulder long before I felt the pain. I screamed, I let out every sound of pain I possibly could. It hurt like a bitch, he had bitten me and I could feel the flesh being tore from my body. He might've even got some of my muscle.

He might as well have killed me, I didn't think I could survive this.

I fell to the ground, and I wasn't completely sure if he left or not. All I knew was pain.

I remembered my mothers words from earlier, the scene kept replaying over and over in my mind as I lay motionless on the ground. My body was frozen, was I in shock?

No, I couldn't be if I was still thinking.

I opened my eyes, looking up at the night sky. That stars were beautiful tonight, ironic, huh?

I could barely even feel my body move as I lifted myself onto my feet. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going, but my body was moving without my permission. I was walking down the big trail, it seemed the man had abandoned his car.

I was looking for help?

I couldn't be sure as I seemed to move deeper into the woods.

I heard voices in the distance though, I an towards them, collapsing at the tree line. "I'm the Alpha now."

I looked up at the voice, seeing glowing red eyes much like my attackers had been. My eyes were drawn to his, we made eye contact and that's when I realized this might not have been the smartest idea. Now he might try to finish me off.

There were other people though, their eyes followed his.

My eyes met the dark eyes of my brother. "Scott!"

I wasn't loud enough, they just kept staring at me. It was as if I was some fucking disease. I wasn't the one with glowing red eyes, I was the one with a giant gash in my shoulder.

"Scott!" My voice was louder this time as I tried to climb up to my feet. I managed with the help of a nearby tree.

He blinked once, running over to me. "Bina!" He called me by my childhood name, he hadn't called me that since he was ten. I had been twelve at the time.

He grabbed my arm rather roughly, causing me to shout out in pain. "Sorry." He muttered quietly.

"Where are you going to take her?" I glanced over at red eyes, suddenly I felt like passing out all over again as he walked towards us. "A hospital won't be able to help her."

"They can prevent her from losing anymore blood." Scott snapped, narrowing his eyes at the man.

I gently shook my head, trying to push him away unsuccessfully. "No hospital."

"Why not, Bina you could die!"

"I know that, Scott. But he's right-"

I was cut off by said man, I sent a brief glare his way. "Does she know about us?"

Before Scott could answer, I did. "Yes, I do."

"How did you find out?" Scott asked.

"Does it really matter now, Scott." I hissed, my legs turning to jelly. I fell into Scott, he took most of my weight for me. I cried out in pain as the tear in my arm seemed to rip open even more.

My eyes were shut in pain, I don't even know how I had made it all the way over here. "Listen, I can patch her up, but you'll have to leave her here."

"With you?"

"No, with the Grinch." I muttered, finally taking a step away from Scott. "Just go home, tell Mom I spent the night at Sasha's."

I watched as Scott looked me over carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Scott. I'll be fine."

Everyone filed out, including Scott who left with Allison. I felt like passing out again as I watched everyone leave, I was alone with the man that bit me. At least with someone like the man that bite me.

Granted he only shared the red eyes with my attacker, I could tell he was someone else.

I was hesitant to look over at him, but when our eyes finally met I relaxed. "Hey, you don't mind if I just pass out, do you?" I asked, finally letting the darkness take over. Granted I probably shouldn't trust him, but I could not resist the darkness that called for me.

And so I passed out.

* * *

 **So this is just the prologue, but what do y'all think?**

 **This was my very first ff, and I've finally rebooted it. This is a re-write and I hope you enjoy it. If you read the original, tell me what you like about the re-write I do enjoy feedback.**

 **Honestly I don't know what else to say about this, but enjoy?**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared in the mirror, bright blue eyes stared back at me. My mother said she couldn't be sure where they came from since both of my parents had brown eyes along with my incompetent brother. I was pretty much the only one in our small family with the blue eyes, must've been lost somewhere down the line and I just so happened to pick it up. Ironic, huh?

That would also explain why when Scott was bitten he immediately took to the bite.

I was a completely different story, at least according to Derek. Apparently Scott had left me with Derek Hale of all people when I was bitten by Peter, Derek's uncle. While Scott had grown stronger when the bite healed I had not.

Instead I seemed to have grown weaker. Sure, the bite had healed. No glowing eyes, no super strength and certainly no urge to howl at the moon. I didn't even have any terrible mood swings, which were far too common for me during the time of my period. Granted the period fairy hadn't visited me yet this month, I was still on edge.

Right now I was currently in the bathroom of our towns Gymnastics Center, I couldn't bring myself to go back out there.

I fell, I was doing a simple flyaway. How hard could it be, even after not practicing all summer while I was busy working. Nope, I fell right on my ass. Then I proceeded to run to the bathroom and vomit out my guts.

There was still a bit of black blood at the corner of my lip.

"Hey, Bina-"

"I told you not to call me that!" I hissed out, glancing at Derek as he entered the restroom.

He held his hands up at if he hadn't done anything at all. "I was just coming to check on you. Scott called me to tell me that you were late coming home." I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt that, I always come home 'late'." I snapped, moving to flush the toilet.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched me, but he said nothing. I felt another wave of dizziness hit me, forcing me to grab the sink to steady myself. "Then maybe I was coming to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm not. Thanks for stopping by." I went to push past him, but he latched onto my arm.

"If something's wrong you need to tell me-"

"I am not part of your pack, Derek." He said nothing, allowing me to continue. "Unlike Scott, I had a life. I plan to get back to it even if I don't have much time left with it."

When he didn't argue I left the bathrooms and went back over to Sasha. She frowned as she watched me. "You okay, Jade? Cause that last flyaway was terrible." I gave her a small nod as I glanced from the bars over to the floor. "We can work on something else if you're not feeling up to bars today, maybe tomorrow?"

I nodded once more. "Yeah, sounds good. I want to work on floor today."

"Really, don't you want to try balance beam or something? Maybe vault?"

"No, I just want to do one run through of my routine and then I think I'm gonna head home." I told her, moving towards the floor. She gave me a small nod, she knew better than to push me on something like this. So instead she started up my floor music.

I had chosen a kids show song, but I liked it. I hadn't gone through it without the lyrics yet though, since there weren't any versions I could find yet. My plan was to strip the vocals before our first meet, but it was coming up rather quickly. "I'll also bring the disk home so I can strip the vocals." I told her as I watched her walk to the stereo.

"Good, our first meet is next weekend so you need to go through it a few times without the lyrics. Do you know your schedule for next week?"

"No, but I'll text you tomorrow with times I can meet up."

"Cool, now let's see what you remember from last year." She grinned as she played the song. The reason I chose this song was because it fit with my previous routine, the rhythm was perfect.

I sat in the center of the floor, my starting pose was also perfect thanks to Sasha. "Crashing the party, guess they lost my invitation." The words had me starting my routine, maybe a few seconds off, the first thing was a back walkover into a series of jumps. My favorite jump being the wolf jump since it also scored a good amount of points.

As the lyrics came my routine became more natural, my first tumbling pass seemed to come easily despite the stumble in my landing. From there I had another jump series, a cat leap followed by a hitch kick.

From there I was able to add in dance moves that felt natural for the characters singing.

Another tumbling pass, this one more extreme than the other since it included a full turn with the split. Sasha had encouraged me to do it, but I refused the split. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I landed sloppily once more, sashaying my way to the other side of the floor.

"Apple apple, dip dip. Wanna try it? Tick tick." I loved those lyrics as I found myself doing a dive roll into the corner and actually landing this time. I turned to the corner as my favorite part came.

My last tumbling pass wasn't as extreme, but for me it had always seemed harder. I could hear Sasha cheering me on from the side, encouraging me to take a deep breath and go for it. This was a back layout with a double turn, I lied maybe it was a little extreme. I landed, sadly falling back on my ass.

I was quick to get up and finish my routine though. I did a switch leap into an ariel, finishing by lowering my body to the ground gracefully and raising my arms up in the finish position.

I groaned, falling onto my back as the music finished. "That was great, why are you so upset, Boo." I watched Sasha come into my line of sight.

"I couldn't stick any of my landings, how was that great?" I snapped back. She held her hand out for me with a roll of her eyes. "Hey, I'm being serious."

"I know, that's what worries me. It was fine, go home and take a nap. You look like you could use it."

At her words I felt a weight suddenly hit me, my shoulder slumping slightly as I gave her a nod and headed towards the locker room. My eyes met Derek's, he must not have left. And that meant he saw my routine.

I was suddenly incredibly self conscious, not because he saw my routine, but because he saw me fail.

I was quick to change into my leggings and t-shirt, similar to the ones I had worn when I was bitten just a few days ago. I hadn't really thought too much about that night since most of it was a blur and the rest was just Derek's glowing red eyes.

When I made it out of the locker room, Derek was right next to me walking me out. "Can you really not take a hint?" I asked, stopping outside and turning to him. "I mean, following around girls is just creepy as all hell. The fact that said girl has told you to back off and not worry makes it even creepier."

I watched his jaw tick, maybe I over stepped some unseen barrier. It didn't seem to be too hard to upset the asshole. "I was just going to offer you a ride home, since from what I gathered you don't have a car and you're more than halfway across town from your house."

I couldn't be sure what he was playing at, it had to be a trick right? No one was that nice, and even if he was it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. Derek probably wanted an opportunity to question me further on what was going on with me.

"I think I'm good, I've been making this walk for most of my life."

I went to turn around, but he grabbed my arm. "It wasn't optional." He continued to drag me over to his car, to which my mouth dropped open.

"Wait, this is your car? Who'd you steal it from?" I questioned as I moved to the drivers seat. "Hey, if I can drive I'll totally come willingly."

When our eyes met I knew he had already caved. He looked ready to kill someone, yet he was climbing into the passenger seat. I smirked, hopping into the front and throwing my bag into the back without a second thought. "Alright, keys." It was a demand, and I don't think Derek was liking it.

His jaw seemed to tense even more as he glanced over at me. "Not until you tell me what's really wrong."

I groaned, leaning back in the seat. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I woke up vomiting black blood the other day, that's definitely not good. But then again my wound healed completely, not even leaving a scar. I'm weaker than I should be if I were a werewolf, I couldn't even do a goddamn flyaway today."

I looked at him to see he was staring at the dashboard. "If you want to help like you say you do, you should start coming up with some theories. You know talking can go a long way."

"Black blood is a sign of the body rejecting the bite-"

"But my body healed-"

"Meaning it's something I've never seen before." He glanced at me, holding his hand up to show a set of keys that he meticulously placed into my hand. "We're in the same boat."

I rolled my eyes, jamming the key into the ignition. "Bullshit, it's my life on the line. All you have to worry about it your precious power that can easily be replaced by any teenage delinquent."

I was quick to start driving, exiting the parking lot and heading towards my house. I had never really driven or used the roads of Beacon Hills, I was used to the short cut trails around the edge of town. This was new, but it was a better experience since I was driving a 2010 Camaro.

She drove beautifully, the ride was smooth and quiet. When we reached a set of lights by the school, since it was on the way, I decided to turn the radio on. Bubblegum bitch, my favorite song right now, was playing.

We remained in silence while the song played, I pulled into my house well before nine, something I rarely did. I sighed, moving to reach back and grab my bag only to find Derek had already grabbed it for me. "Thank you for the ride, but it really wasn't necessary." I went to grab my bag only for him to pull it just out of reach.

I narrowed my eyes. "Listen, Scott is pulling the same thing. He kept playing Lacrosse even when it was causing him to shift-"

"In front of the school, I know. But here's the difference between Scott and I, he got lucky. I have been working on gymnastics since I was five, it calms me down. I've worked to be the best, and now I'm probably going to lose it all while my brother gets everything he could've possibly wanted."

I snarled at the thought. "Even if I wanted to go to the Olympics now, I can't. One injury and they'll watch it heal on live TV. I know there are risks, but I'm not quiting gymnastics my senior year. It's not like anyone actually comes to our meets."

With that being said I reached for my bag once more. He shook his head, getting out of the car so I really couldn't reach it. I groaned, getting out as well, taking his keys with me. "That is not what I was talking about, Scott refuses to listen to me, despite the fact that I've been right."

"Yeah, sorry, Alpha douche. That Alpha shit isn't flying with me, I'm not a wolf. Now if you'd please give me my bag so I can go inside my home, I'll happily give you your keys so you can go home as well." I snapped, waving the keys at him.

He sighed before giving in, tossing me my bag while I tossed the keys. "Can you at least think about, take the night to think it through?" He asked as he passed me on his way to the drivers side.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

* * *

I found my self in school the very next day following my brother. "Hey, Scott!" I called as I jogged to catch up to him.

He jumped, turning back to look at me. "Hey, I'm kind of busy right now-"

"Like hell you are, just tell me what the police were doing here? Was there another murder or something?" I made my way to him, falling in step next to him as he continued to walk.

"Yeah, not likely someone you would know-"

"Just tell me, Scott."

He let out a sigh as he stopped, looking around the empty halls. "Issac Lahey's dad was murdered and they think he did it."

"Lahey, I knew them. He used to coach the Swim team for a while, glad the bastard's dead." I muttered as I watched Scott walk away again. "Where are you going now?"

"To try and stop them from taking Issac." I followed him all the way to the other side of the building only for the Sheriff to drive of with the poor kid. I watched as he looked out the back window, his eyes seemed to plead that we stop them.

A few seconds later Derek's black camaro came to a stop in front of the school. The screech had me raising one brow as I approached the vehicle. "Get in." He's really milking that Alpha thing.

"I'm serious, you did that! That's your fault!" Scott snapped, he must not have liked Derek's attitude either.

"I know that." It seemed to take all of Derek's self control to admit he did something wrong. "Now, get in the car and help me."

He wore a pair of shades that prevented me from reading his eyes, but I didn't really need to. I glanced over to Scott with a sigh. "I've got a better idea, I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting out before the moon goes up."

I rolled my eyes. "With what money, Scott? A basic lawyer won't be able to do that and it'll cost money that neither you or Issac probably have."

"Besides, they won't be able to do much when they do a real search of the house." Derek added as Scott approached the car.

He stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse." Scott didn't look like he believed. "A lot worse."

I opened the door and hopped in the back, looking at Scott. He hesitated before jumping in as well. Derek wasted no time in driving us away and to Issac's house. The ride was silent, but I knew there was a storm brewing between the two. As we drove I decided to call in to work.

He barely gave me time to speak, but he rarely did. When I was done with my call we had arrived at the Lahey house. It was still just as big as I remembered it.

"If Issac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as we entered the building.

I rolled my eyes as I examined the house. "Who the fuck cares, the jackass is dead." I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen. I couldn't hear them anymore, but I was taken off guard by the shattered glass on the floor.

I crouched down and picked up a few pieces. I noticed there were some glass still on top of a picture frame on the wall. Lahey must've thrown it at Issac and missed, he missed on purpose to scare him. the thought disgusted me more than I could've possibly imagined, I ended up storming out of the kitchen and followed the light voices downstairs.

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt but we should probably hurry up. The moon's coming up." They both looked up at me. Derek moved to follow me.

"Wait, I'm not part of your pack." Scott said, all of us stopping. "But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"No, because he's innocent."

I rolled my eyes, glancing at Derek. "Well, this is where we disagree, Scotty."

I watched them both look to me with wide eyes, Derek's wider than his. "I used to babysit Issac, do you remember that? His dad fired me when I started asking about the bruises and Issac begged for me not to say anything. I don't care if he killed his dad, but I do know that I'm going to protect him this time."

I sent a glance at Scott, then to Derek. "I might not be a wolf right now, but sure. I'll be a part of your pack, but my focus is Issac. If he dies or gets prodded at by scientists we're done."

* * *

 **So, Jade is actually a part of Derek's pack. Exciting, right?**

 **I'm not worrying about anything right now, I'm writing just to write. I love Jade's story and just to be clear she doesn't have multiple names. She goes by Jade ninety percent of the time, Scott used to call her Bina when they were children. Her full name is Sabina Jade McCall.**

 **Anywhore, let me know what ya think. I'm excited to write more for y'all and I'm hoping to do more of that in the future. Feedback, comment and reviews are always welcome.**

 **-mistysherwood1**

 **P to the S - Shout out to the first person to leave a review. VampireGirl1797, you are an angel (even though you're a vampire, lol).**


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you feel the pull of the moon?" The silence had enveloped us since we had left Issac's house and I was always the one to break it. Maybe I jumped the gun a bit when I told Derek I would join his pack, I just hoped there wasn't some ceremony that required me to eat a deer or something.

I glanced at Derek to see if my question had effected him at all. His hands were tight on the steering wheel, but they had been like that since we left. "Yes, but unlike Scott I am able to control the urge to maim and kill."

I nodded as we parked a few blocks away from the station. "Well said."

I followed his lead in exiting the vehicle before jumping into the Jeep that belonged to Stiles. I don't remember exactly how he got it, I think it was his mother's actually. John had saved it for him for when he was sixteen.

We pulled into the police station and parked. "Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office." Stiles started.

"And naturally, you know the password, right?" I asked. "So where's the problem."

"The problem is getting past the front desk."

Derek didn't hesitate to jump in. "I'll distract her."

He moved to get out, only to be stopped by Stiles. Stiles grabbed him by his leather jacket and pulled him back. "You? You're not going in there. Jade would be able to distract her because she actually knows her." His words were ignored as Derek glared at his hand. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles snapped.

"An innocent person." Even I had to raise a brow at that as Stiles tried to hold in his laughter.

When Derek didn't budge Stiles sighed. "Okay, what's your plan?"

"To distract her."

"Uh huh, how? By punching her in the face?"

Derek let out one laugh, barely even one breath before answering. "By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Derek proceeded to say nothing, earning a sigh from Stiles. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

I let out a very unattractive snort. "As entertaining as you two are, can we go in already?"

They both nodded, moving to get out of the car. Derek entered first, I followed as did Stiles. "How can I help," A pause, I guess that works too. Derek's handsome face is good enough to distract her without even saying a word. "You."

Then the exchange of 'hi'. Stiles rolled his eyes. "I had a question, sorry I'm a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone-"

A small giggle that irked me. "Like me?"

Stiles made his way past the desk as I slowly moved to followed. "Oh, I was going to say 'so incredibly beautiful', but yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." I now rolled my eyes, directly at Derek. He must've caught it, I saw his smile dip slightly.

I followed Stiles to his dad's office, though when Stiles opened the box there was nothing in it. I groaned, hoping to stop for a minute and ask Stiles but he kept moving only to be stopped by a deputy. Stiles froze. "Just looking. . ." He trailed off, looking down.

That's when I smelled it. The blood that was dripping down the man's leg. He had an arrow in his leg, and judging by the look on Stiles's face he was the cause. He went to run away, but the deputy grabbed him.

I let out a growl, my vision became clouded as I pushed forward. I wanted to help, I did.

Instead of helping I bent over and threw up.

Black blood went everywhere, I couldn't see a goddamn thing and then to top it off Stiles set the fire alarm off. The sound had me struggling to breath as I forced my eyes open, my eyes meeting the light brown eyes of Stiles.

I chased after them into the holding block just in time for Issac to tackle the deputy. He threw the man into the opposite wall, the deputy tried to retaliate with his syringe but only succeeded in getting his arm broken and a mild concision. The man fell to the ground and Issac's prey was now gone.

He needed a new focus, that focus being the only real human in the room. Stiles.

As he went to approach a roar tore through the building. I looked to Derek as he had just entered the room, then back to Issac who was cowering in the corner as if in fear. When he looked up again he had shifted back.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"It's because he's the Alpha." I spoke first as I leaned against the frame of the door. Derek glanced at me, then to Issac. "We need to get him out of here-"

"What about you?" Stiles asked.

"What about me?"

"Um, you just threw up black blood. Usually blood means something bad, the fact that it was black and came from your stomach-"

"Don't worry about it Stiles. I'll be fine." My words seemed to echo around the room, at least for me. I watched as Derek picked Issac up and lead him out of the building, I followed not wanting to get caught here since I was going to have to be involved now.

Issac sat in the back, he must've passed out because of how quiet he was. For once, Derek was the one to break the silence. "How often does it happen?" He asked.

I shrugged, not really wanting to talk.

"You can't keep things from me if you're in my pack-"

"That's not the issue." I snapped. "I don't know, it's only been about a week. So far it's random when it happens, though these past few days it's been once a day. I get these dizzy spells, my vision gets clouded and I can't see. Then the blood comes."

I watched him nod slightly. "I might have a chat with Deaton, unless you want to."

"I'll see him tomorrow, I don't have to work-"

"Where do you work?"

"A bookshop, it's a few blocks from my house." I let my eyes wonder to the window.

"And you manage to juggle school, work and gymnastics all at once?"

I snickered at the thought. "You forget sleep, somehow I manage to get some of that as well."

He nodded slightly. "Now my question is how are you going add the pack to that list?"

He was right, that was the main reason I didn't want to join his pack. I had way too much on my plate to be running around playing hero, that was Scott's job. But I wasn't going to tell Derek that, he was probably already doubting me. "Very carefully."

I paused, rethinking my statement. "And just so we're clear, just because I'm in your pack does not mean I'll be doing any spying on Scott for you. You guys might be having a little feud, but I will not be playing mediator."

* * *

I made my way to the animal clinic, Scott wasn't working as far as I knew. It'd been a few days since the full moon and although I had told Derek I would check in the next day, I was busy. So I was coming in now.

Better late than never and all that jazz, right?

I had never actually been inside the animal clinic until now, despite the fact that my brother worked there. I don't even know Deaton personally, except for once and I was unconscious.

According to Derek, Deaton had come when I was bitten because he called. He was the one to patch me up after I passed out, but again I didn't meet him.

I entered very slowly, making sure I was calm enough to do what I needed to do. The sign said open, I was glad since it was actually getting late. I met Deaton right away, as he had been heading for the door as well.

"I'm sorry, but I was just closing up." He said, not even looking up at me as he gestured towards the door.

"Good thing I'm not coming here for your veterinarian services." I grinned in victory as he looked up at me. "I've never actually met you Dr. Deaton, but my brother works here and I've been told that you kind of helped stop me from bleeding out."

A small smile graced his lips as he actually examined me, probably remembering. "I guess I'm going to have to apologize again for assuming, come on back." He moved to open the small barrier that separated me from the back of the clinic.

I walked across the line and followed him in back. "So what can I do for you, Mrs. McCall? How're you taking to the bite from an Alpha?" I stiffened at his questions.

The room he had brought me into looked to be a giant surgery room, complete with a tray of special tools and a cold metal table in the center. It was fairly big and my assumption was that he did most of his work in this room.

"That's actually what I came here to talk about, we're not sure what it did." He raised one brow, encouraging me to continue. "The wound healed, but I've been throwing up black blood. According to Derek that means my body is rejecting the bite, but then again it healed."

I received a stiff nod. "How often?"

"At least once a day, it's slowly been increasing since the day I was bitten."

He didn't move for a few minutes, and I was too nervous to break it. He was leaving me in suspense about what was going on, what was happening to me. That made me so uncomfortable, I could only explain it as being nervous.

Finally he moved around the giant metal table and grabbed a small bottle.

"It's very rare, mainly because it's very uncommon for a reincarnation to be bitten."

"A reincarnation? What are you talking about?"

"Some people can remember their past lives, it's called reincarnation when a soul is recycled. What's happening in your body right now, it can't be controlled for long." He held out the bottle for me to take, which I hesitantly did. "This is witch hazel, and it should stop the vomit for now and stop the rot as well."

"I'm sorry, but exactly is happening to my body. Why do I need to take this?"

He was leaving me with half answers and to was agitating me slightly. One thing I hated was when people made me keeping asking questions. When people know more than they tell so I have to keep pestering until I have enough information to continue. Things like this, I just wanted to know what was happening.

"The bite is detecting that you were something else in a different life time. It healed you because you were supposed to be changed into a werewolf, but because you were something else it's getting confused. It's trying to awaken that part of you, by draining your body. That's why the rot is setting in, the black bloody vomit, that's the rot."

I nodded slowly, taking all the new information in. "You talk about the bite as if it's alive and has it's own personality, why?"

I watched the short man smirk. Granted he was as tall as me, but I was short. If he was my height he was definitely short. "The form you take when being bitten reflects what's on the inside, wouldn't you call that a personality? Since it takes on your own."

"When you put it that way it sounds weird." I muttered as I stood up a little taller. A few seconds later my phone started to ring, I groaned as I remembered I didn't take it off silent. "Sorry, I'll be right back."

I was quick to leave the room when I saw who it was, Derek. At least now I could be honest with him about what Deaton said, I had been ignoring him since I forgot to do it a few days ago. Although I had found the time to visit Issac twice.

"Hey, Derek, I just-"

I was cut off, his words didn't even really register as I grit my teeth waiting for him to finish. It was very obviously an order, one I didn't take kindly to. "Meet us at the Ice Rink in ten minutes."

"Why?" He said nothing, not even a syllable. "Listen, I'm supposed to be at the Gymnastics Center in twenty-"

Again I was cut off. "Just stop by on your way, it's right next door anyway. It shouldn't take too long and if it does-"

"I'll just leave." Without another word I hung up the phone on him and went back into the back room. "So, Doc. How exactly am I supposed to take this witch hazel?"

"Just take a teaspoon and add it in your tea."

"Does it have to be tea?"

He shrugged. "Not necessarily, but tea would be better for the rot, it'd help it go down easier.

"Another quick question before I go, how long will I have to take this?"

I felt the temperature physically drop a few degrees at the question and I watched Deaton stiffen. "Well, until you past life has been awakened and you become what they were, or," He cut himself off before meeting my. "Or you die."

I felt my tighten as well, no wonder he felt uncomfortable about my questioning.

Instead of freaking out or getting upset like I wanted to, I took a deep breath and gave him a small reassuring smile. It was okay and I was glad he told me before I just killed over. That would've been terrible had I not been able to say my final goodbyes. "Thanks, Doc, maybe I'll stop by if my past life decides to give me a call."

He returned my smile as I left the room and in turn the building. The animal clinic wasn't far from BGC, but I had never been to the Ice Rink before. I guessed it was the giant building that flooded with small children all dressed up in their hockey gear, because even in California kids played hockey.

I walked over, a good two blocks away and hesitantly entered the building. It was quiet, a little too quiet for my taste.

I heard a very distant voice, my brother's voice. I went to go find him, but was pulled to the side. My immediate reaction was to scream, but that didn't work out too well for me. My mouth was immediately covered by a hand.

My second reaction was to struggle, but when I met the eyes of my attacker I quickly relaxed. I shook him off me and narrowed my eyes. "Was that really fucking necessary?" I barely growled it out, a habit I had picked up from none other than Scott.

I don't know why but my brother was upset with me, not a single clue as to why.

Derek rolled his eyes now red glowing eyes. "If I say yes, will you stop growling at me?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes, now follow me." He left before even checking to see if I would follow. I grit my teeth as I realized I had no choice. All say I had been upset about his orders, but isn't that what I signed up for when I agreed to join his pack?

My feet dragged me after him, almost without my permission, all because of my stupid realization.

We entered the Ice Rink where we found Scott talking to Boyd, a fellow loner from school, who was sitting on top of a Zamboni. I felt two other figures behind me, glancing back at Issac and a pretty looking blonde. I couldn't help give Issac a small smile before looking dead ahead as Derek continued his approach.

"Whatever you want, there are other ways to get it-"

Boyd cut Scott off, his words sent a spike of sadness through me. "I just want to not eat lunch alone everyday."

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts, Scott." I snickered at Derek's statement. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

Erica, the blonde hummed. "In a word, transformative." She then whipped out those lovely fangs of hers, and although I hadn't looked back at her, I had heard her roar.

"Issac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." I chuckled a little at his statement, I couldn't agree more.

"And finally, Jade, what's your review?"

I froze suddenly, sending a glare his way. "Considering you kind of saved my life I'm gonna have to give you five stars, but other than that you're kind of rude. But in a friendly way, like how families tease each other and shit."

I hadn't really wanted to participate, since Scott was here, but why not. It's not like it would change Boyd decision anyway. "Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott's words had my meeting his eyes, though he didn't look upset. At least he didn't look upset about my choice.

"Then go home, Scott."

Derek's words had little effect as I watched my brother wolf out, the two other beta's behind me started to stalk forward. Scott howled as he threw his hand down, effectively making a crack in the ice. He looked up at us with his golden eyes. "I meant fair for them."

I stepped back as the fight broke out. Without even thinking, I grabbed Derek by the arm and brought him back with me. "If they kill him, I'm going to fun burying your corpse tonight."

With that being said, I shoved his arm away in disgust. I couldn't bare to watch, but I knew when Scott had won. He made it known as he spoke to both Erica and Issac. "Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you, he's just adding to his own power. It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guards dogs!"

Scott then proceeded to throw both of them across the ice. "Its true, it is about power." I watched as Derek stepped past his Beta's and began to stalk my little brother. He extended his claws as he got closer.

When I heard the roar, my feet became unglued to the ground. I ran forward as Derek went to slash at Scott. I caught his claws with my stomach, though it wasn't too deep I still hissed in pain.

I let out a fairly loud growl, forcing eyes to meet his as I brought my fist back and knocked him back a few steps with all my might. "You do not get to touch one hair on my brother's head, do you here me, Derek? Alpha or not, you should have enough humility to back down when challenged by a child."

"A child? He-"

"Is sixteen years old, and he is my baby brother! I'm not letting you put a single hand on him when you already have what you came for, cause you already bit him, right?" I looked to Boyd who gave me a small nod.

I turned my gaze back to Derek, his jaw was clenched tightly like mine had been moments before. Boyd got up and jumped out of the Zamboni as he realized the fight was over. Scott launched forwards to stand next to me. "Don't, you don't want to be like them."

I watched Boyd nod. "You're right. I want to be like you."

They all fanned out and for once I was hesitant to follow. I glanced back at Scott with a sigh and ran to follow them. When we exited the building I felt Derek grab me by my arm and threw me back into the cement wall. I let out a groan as my head slammed back on the wall. "What was that?"

"Get the fuck off me!" I hissed as I shoved him back. "Are you out of your bloody mind? I'm not even part of your pack!"

"You agreed-"

"You needed three wolves, you've got three wolves. Why would you need me if you were going to turn three anyway?" He remained silent, and slightly calmer. I took a deep breath before continuing. "And if you're trying to reprimand me for that, you're failing because I'm not going to feel bad. You stepped out of line, not me."

"How deep are those cuts?"

"As deep as you aimed."

He lifted one brow. "I'm only asking because you look a little pale."

I frowned, looking down at my abdomen to inspect the wound. There was now three gashes in my favorite t-shirt and blood seeping through. "You owe me forty bucks for this t-shirt."

"Forty?"

"It's a limited edition that I saved up for months to get, and now thanks to you I'm going to be late for practice."

* * *

 **So, two chapters in one day. How exciting.**

 **In the original story I started in season one and that was her transition period. I refuse to sit through season one ever again for a ff so that's why we're starting in two and during season one she was kind of powerless. I was thinking about that and how it wouldn't make sense for who she was to turn into what she became.**

 **So in this re-write, our very special girl is standing up for herself even before her power kick in. This is the most important aspect I wanted to show in this chapter so tell me what you think.**

 **Comments, reviews all of it. I'm greedy and want lots of it.**

 **-mistysherwood1**

 **P.S. - To VampireGirl1797, to answer your question, in the original story Jade (Sarah in the original) was a completely new supernatural creature and although I don't want to give anything away just yet since you're new to this story and are reading it for the first time, I can tell you it's gonna be badass. At least I hope. And as for Derek and Jade. . . Honestly they're my OTP.**


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't much for fighting. I was strong and I could very well protect myself, but when Derek invited me for training I was actually very bored. Again, I could protect myself, especially now that I wasn't rotting from the inside out.

I didn't know how I found myself at Derek's, not his burnt down building, but some abandoned train center. At least that's what I thought when I saw the train cars.

Maybe Beacon Hills had a subway system at one point, or was going to be built.

I descended down a set of stairs just in the building, I was hesitant to just enter but my feet kept moving. All I could really do was remain cautious.

I saw Boyd sitting on one of the stairs, I decided to pass him and lean against the railing at the bottom. Issac was attempting to vault, at least that's what it looked like to me as he flipped over one table and jumped over another. Free-running was probably the better word for it.

Towards the end as he was about to attack Derek, he was flung back onto his back. Derek looked like he had done it with ease, hardly any trouble. Then he did it again.

He repeated the same moves over and over again, no wonder Derek had no trouble. On the last one I heard a growl, the owner of said growl jumped Derek from behind. Erica was then thrown to the ground along side Issac. "Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked.

I rolled my eyes, but even I was surprised to see Erica jump on Derek once more. this time she captured Derek's lips with her own, she kissed him.

And he, being the grown man he is, kissed her back. "You know, you could go to jail for that, right? Even though she threw herself at you."

I was ignored. "That's the last time you do that." Derek snapped, wiping his mouth as if she had left some saliva on him.

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" She asked.

At her words I stepped forward and leaned down. I whisper-shouted over to her in hopes to get through to her. "Maybe it's because you're underage and he could go to jail."

"No, I have someone else in mind for you."

I raised my brows at Derek. "Wait, does being Alpha mean you dictate who fucks who? Cause if so, I'm out." Derek met my eyes, his narrowed for a split second before he regained his composure. "Another quick question, are we only limited to the pack? Cause by my math someone is either getting a frisky three-some or someone's going to be lonely."

"Are you done?"

I shook my head as an uneasiness came over me. "Oh shit, I'm going to be the lonely one, aren't I? Oh well-"

"Jade?"

I glanced at Issac. "Yeah?"

"Can you please shut up?"

"It's not really in my programming, but I'll try."

Issac let out a sigh, then glanced to Derek. "So are we done? 'Cause I got about one hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." I watched as Issac tried to get up. I felt myself tense as Derek approached Issac, he grabbed his arm with one hand only to twist it back.

Issac cried out, the sound sent me forward. "One hundred and one." Derek said as I shoved him back, his eyes narrowed but he didn't stop talking. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? I'm teaching you how to survive."

"Bullshit." I snapped.

His eyes flashed red as he looked at me. "You want to be a mentor? Sure, but having them do the same thing over and over again isn't helping."

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know." I scoffed at Derek's answer, he was not prepared to take on a pack. "But they're planning something and you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Issac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you."

I watched him walk away, moving further into the train station. Although I didn't like the idea of going further into this hell hole, I felt the urge to follow Derek.

Why I was following Derek around like a little puppy dog, I had no clue. But I did know Derek wasn't ready for what was in store so naturally I followed him. He had been through a lot, I knew that as well, but those kids did not deserve this treatment.

Derek gave me a brief glance when I started to approach, but he didn't say a word. He went to continue on with whatever he was doing. "Do you really think yelling at a bunch of teenagers is going to solve your problems?"

I received a simple scoff, and silence echoed throughout the small area. "There are better ways to deal with training them-"

"Are you an expert now?"

"No, but I know those kids. I go to school with them on the daily, I used babysit two of them, and yelling at them is going to get you no where. It's just going to get them killed."

He stopped what he was doing, looking up at me. "What are you even doing here? I figured after our last dispute you wouldn't be back."

"Yeah, well, you called so I came. My loyalty will always be to my family, but I consider Issac and Erica to be family. So I'll always come when it comes to them, even Boyd." I leaned back against the door frame as Derek averted his eyes to the ground. It felt natural to cross my arms as he thought.

Granted, I didn't know how he would take my words. Maybe it would have been wise to think this conversation through, I could've just left and enjoyed the rest of my day off.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind? For training?"

I was taken off guard by Derek's suggestion. Yep, totally should've though this through, sadly it was too late to turn back now. "Well, for starters, try actually giving them advice. They repeated the same moves because, although they have incredible strength, they had no clue what to do with it."

"That's how I was taught-"

"And you're different, you picked kids that have been abused. You picked kids that weren't going to do anything to stop that abuse, do you really think they're going to stand up against you? No, that's why you picked them, right?" I paused watching for any hint of realization to cross his features.

When he didn't move I decided to continue. "My point is that you have to be delicate, you picked them and it's your responsibility to accommodate them." I set my jaw as he looked back up at me.

"And what about you?" I frowned, raising one brow to encourage him to continue. "Do I have to accommodate you when I'm training you?"

"Oh, I don't need your training." That's when the tension seemed to just dissipate and Derek let out a laugh. The sound had me smiling as I forced my eyes up to meet his emerald ones. "What, do you not believe me? Cause I can totally kick your ass."

I paused for a second to rethink my statement. "Well, not now, but if my body decides it wants to be a wolf and I gain some super strength to even the playing field, then I'll be able to kick your ass with ease."

"I didn't doubt you could, you have quite the right hook."

I nodded at his statement, my smile seemed to get a little bit bigger. "So I've been told-"

"But that doesn't mean when you do turn you're just going to get away without even sparing." Just like that the tension was back and stronger than ever. I felt my entire body stiffen as I averted my eyes to the ground.

"When? I think you mean if, cause it's more likely that my body will die. Something to look forward to, I guess."

With that I turned on my heels and went to rejoin the others. Issac looked up at me when I entered, he gave me a small smile. "Hey, Bina." I grinned that he still remembered my old name. I used to go by it all the time, but just like these kids I was kind of bullied for it so I started going by Jade.

"Hey, so how's life as a fugitive?"

He smirked. "As good as it gets."

We fell into silence, I hesitantly looked at Erica and Boyd. Erica looked up and met my eyes. "You babysat me? I don't remember it."

"It's rude to eavesdrop, but yeah. You're only two years younger than I am, how can you forget? Besides it was only really during the summer that I did it." I gave her a shrug as she returned her gaze to the floor.

Boyd then looked up at me. "Did you really mean that? When you said you considered us family?"

I glanced over all three of them with a smirk. "Sadly, yes. So if you ever need anything and you don't want to go to Derek, just give me call. I probably won't answer right away, but I'll be there." Boyd gave me a small smile in return before glancing over to Erica who gave him a small smile as well.

"Thanks, Bina. You're going to be the first person I ever call, I can promise you that." Issac was the only one of them to actually stand and give me a hug. It sent an odd feeling through me, but I returned the hug.

Issac pulled back at sat back down. "You probably have to leave, don't you?"

"Actually, today is my only day off this week-"

"Then you wouldn't mind making a trip over to the school, right?" I glanced up at Derek who now had on a leather jacket and looked ready to leave right now. I gave him a stiff nod, looking the others. "Boyd and Erica, you're coming with."

"What about me?" Issac asked.

"There's a Lacrosse game going on tonight," I paused to meet Issac's eyes. "I'm guessing you don't want to be thrown in a jail cell again."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll just stay here. I didn't really want to go anyway."

Derek drove this time, despite my nagging. I saw that our fighting had earned a small smirk from Boyd, but it did not last long. We were still on our way to the school and most likely going up against Scott again.

Whether it would come to violence again remained unknown to me, but something told me if Derek wanted it to come to that, nothing would stop him this time.

This time, as if it's going to keep happening.

We split up in the school parking lot, Boyd and Erica went to watch the game while Derek and I went inside the building. "So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked, looking around the dark hallway.

I hated being at the school when they turned all the lights off. It made everything so much more creepy.

"I was going to interrogate Stiles, unless you have an issue with that."

I shook my head under his tense gaze. "As long as you don't go trying to kill him, then we should be good." I gave him a bittersweet smile before going on ahead. I didn't bother telling him that Stiles was on the team and we likely wouldn't find him in here, that is until Derek got a text.

"He should be in the principals office, go get him and bring him to the pool."

I frowned. "Why the pool?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, but if it doesn't matter you could just interrogate him in this office."

"Not if the principal comes in."

I frowned, but silently nodded before splitting away from Derek. I made my way over, my eyes widening as I saw Stiles searching through the drawers of the desk in the office.

"Stiles."

He jumped up at my voice, almost falling to the ground. "Holy mother of god, you scared me."

I smirked. "Yeah, I could tell. Now, Derek sent me to get you. Can you do me a solid and come willingly so I don't have to drag you by your ear?"

"And I know you'll do it because you've done it before, sure." He let out a groaned before nodding and gesturing towards the door. "Yeah, sure let's get this over with."

We made our way towards the pools, I was a little more relaxed than Stiles. Then again, when wasn't Stiles tense.

"Stiles." Derek greeted us as we entered, he held a basketball in his hand.

"Derek."

Right down to business as usual. "What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked, I noticed Erica enter as well. She went to Derek's left, standing by his side.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting."

I chuckled at Stiles, he could always appeal to my sense of humor even in dire situation. This wasn't too dire, but it was definitely up there. Derek and Erica both looked amused as well, that is until Derek popped the basket ball. For some reason that scared Stiles, why I couldn't tell you.

"Let's try that again."

I sighed. "And I had so much more faith in you, Stiles." My words were quiet and Stiles didn't even hear them, but Derek did. I saw his eyes flicker towards me before returning to Stiles.

"Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking. Skin was dark and kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales." Stiles paused. "Is that enough? Okay? Cause I have somebody I really need to talk to."

When Stiles received no answer he continued. "All right, fine. Eyes, eyes are yellowish and slitted. It has a lot of teeth. Oh, and it's got a tail too. Are we good?" Derek's gaze slowly shifted from Stiles to somewhere up above, Erica looked frightened. "What? What, have you seen it?"

"Stiles, I'm pretty sure they see it right now." I hissed, looking up and seeing that I was right. Stiles followed my line of sight as the creature let out a loud growl. I scrambled away as it jumped down.

True to Stiles words, it was like a giant reptile. It had clear sharp teeth and slitted eyes that examined each of us carefully. Erica was thrown to the side, very clearly knocked out as Derek jumped onto all fours and growled right back. Derek glanced at Stiles and I. "Run!" He shouted.

At his words, the creature slashed him. "Derek, your neck." I called as he began to fall.

Stiles and I caught him, moving to drag him away. "Where is it?" Derek asked, he was still trying to fight the toxins coursing through his body. When Stiles shut him up, he start barking orders again. "Call Scott!"

Stiles went to grab his phone, but dropped it. As he went to pick it up he also dropped Derek, right into the pool. "Stiles, you son of a-"

"Stiles!" I hissed, glancing between him and Derek before making a decision I would likely regret.

I jumped in after Derek, going down and dragging him up. "Where did it go?" Stiles questioned, he was still at the edge with his phone. He was also completely dry. I spit out some water that had gotten in my mouth.

"Don't know, but I'd appreciate some help getting out of the water." I hissed.

"Maybe it took off." Stiles suggested. It was quickly disproved upon hearing another screech.

"Maybe not." Derek said. "Will you get me out of here, before I drown?"

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles asked as I swam towards the edge. "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice that I paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek snapped.

"Hey, Stiles not the one keeping you a float, Buddy." I hissed. As I reached towards the edge I saw it. "Stiles, get out of here!"

He looked back at the beast, jumping a little. "What about you guys."

"Go get help, get Scott."

Stiles looked ready to protest, but after earning another hiss from the beast he quickly scurried away. "Are you going to be able to hold me-"

"Derek, I know you're really new to positive enforcement, but would you please shut up!" I wasn't able to do much else in this terrible situation. So we fell into silence as I tried to keep us both a float.

I noticed the thing touch the water on the opposite side of the pool. It hissed and retreated as if it had been burned. "Did you see that? I don't think it can swim."

"That makes two of us."

Even though I wasn't able to say anything else, I was able to roll my eyes.

As I was swimming I felt something, a pain in my stomach. "Oh shit, not right now." I muttered as the familiar nausea took over me. I glanced at Derek, his eyes were wide open.

"What? What's wrong?"

I regarded the beast with caution. "I think I'm about to throw up."

"Can't you swallow it or something?"

I let out a bitter laugh. "You want me to swallow some blood just so the rot can set in and come back up again and again? I don't think that's wise."

"You got any other idea's?"

"Sure, hold your breath."

I gave him a minute to collect some air before dropping him. The vomit came up and splurged. I gasped, trying to breath between heaves. I was emptying my stomach into the pool that I was currently swimming in.

So goddamn gross, and I couldn't even breath.

The water seemed to press harder on my lungs and I actually thought for split second I would die.

But I didn't. I was able to see again, looking down towards Derek. I swam towards him and brought him back up, a few feet away from my vomit. Luckily blood had a different density so it would hopefully stay over there and not mix too much.

"Tell me you're done,"

"Yeah," I was still pretty breathless. "Yeah, but maybe you should have a little more appreciation. I am the only thing keeping you alive right now."

"But I'm going to be the one to protect you when the paralyses wears off."

"Unless Scott gets here before then." My words shut Derek up. It was slowly getting harder and harder to breath and I had no idea how much time had passed.

"Did you know, this used to be a form of torture?" Derek briefly glanced at me, but said nothing. "They'd put weights on the victim, not enough to fully drown them, but enough to make it harder to swim. Eventually the pressure would build until their lungs collapsed and they'd die instantly."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Read it somewhere."

I glanced around hectically. "I don't think I can do this much longer, please tell me the paralysis is wearing off."

Derek said nothing, maybe he was dead and I was just carrying dead weight. I looked towards the diving boards, making a quick decision to swim over there and hopefully hold on so we didn't drown.

Each gesture sent pain through me, when I finally reached the diving board my hand slipped. We both dipped below the water only to be pulled back up.

I gasped for air, looking up at Scott as the creature hissed.

Everything then happened quickly, the creature threw Scott into a mirror. The shards fell to the ground, forcing me to look down.

I wasn't close to being a hero, but I felt such a strong urge to protect my brother. I stood up onto my feet and let out a growl. This growl was loud, shaking the room and having everyone turn to me.

I could practically feel the creatures gaze as he tilted his head to look at me.

Another sound had him looking back at my brother, who held a small shard in his hand. Just like that the creature scurried away, as if confused.

I looked at Derek, then to Scott.

Darkness was taking over me, I was powerless once again. "Jade?" I heard the faint voice of my brother, but he sounded far away. He sounded like he was underwater. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes closed before looking back up at him, then to Derek.

Once again I found myself passing out in Derek's presence.

* * *

 **Oh, shit bruh. Another chapter, crazy right?**

 **I'm not one to constantly write but I've been in a good mood lately. Hopefully this isn't going to jinx it, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **What do you think happened to Jade in that last bit?**

 **Comment and review, love y'all.**

 **-mistysherwood1**

 **P.S. - I don't know what the problem is. I tried to add some characters to my story and then freaked the fuck out and is saying I might be spammer. Let it be known I finished this chapter, but the website tried to fuck me. I'm a wee bit upset.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was floating, not grounded to the Earth like I always imagined myself to be.

I couldn't see though, even though I felt like I was floating above the clouds. Everything was dark and it sounded like I was underwater. I had never felt a stronger urge to escape, to run and not stop until my legs gave out from underneath me.

I heard a laugh at the thought. It was my own laugh, but it didn't come from me. It didn't come from my throat, it was hardly recognizable as my own. The wicked cackle was something I had never been able to perfect, but this sound sounded so effortless.

I cracked my eyes opened finally, entering a small room. There was sand covering the floor and a small stair case to my right indicating that I was below ground level.

"It's been much too long, Jade."

I froze at the voice, my own, but again it wasn't mine. I slowly found myself turning to see her. It was me, she looked exactly the same right down to my button nose and piercing blue eyes.

The only noticeable difference that I could see was the way she carried herself. She leaned against one of the shelves lazily, her entire body seemed to be a bit slack.

She wore a white dress, it hugged her upper half in a flattering way. She certainly had all of my amazing curves. When I took a step forward I realized she was wearing a corset, the fabric forced the white material to flare out in an old fashioned way. She gave me a wicked smile at my hesitance before taking a step forward herself.

She wore simple boots with a think stiletto heel. "What? Afraid of yourself?"

I scoffed, looking around the cellar before letting my gaze focus on her.

"You're not me, and I'm not afraid. I'm cautious, there's a difference."

"I suppose there is." She went to circle me, only furthering my nerves. "So you're officially turned, how does it feel? The power?"

Her question had me pondering for an answer. What did she mean? I don't have any power, and I don't recall turning. "Normal, I guess. I don't feel any different than I did before I passed out."

She let out low chuckle, my voice had never gone that low before. "Of course you would, but never the less you are very different than you were before. You'll start to notice and then you'll come looking for answers. That'll only lead you back to me."

Every time she spoke I felt myself getting more confused. "Who are you?" I earned another laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?"

She took a step closer, her careless features started to tense as she got closer. I didn't answer her rhetorical question, instead I waited for an answer. I let my eyes narrow with each step she took.

When she stood less than a foot away from me she smirked. "I'm the original."

I frowned, Deaton's words rang out through me. I was a reincarnation, she was the original. That meant she most likely knew exactly what I was. "If you're the original, why are you choosing to be so cryptic? We both know we hate games."

"True, but I never realized how fun it could be. Maybe you should try it, I found it's pretty easy."

I glanced around the cellar. "So you answered my first question, but why exactly are you here? And where the hell are we because I do not remember passing out in a root cellar."

"I believe we were going back and forth, in which case it's my turn to ask a question."

I glanced back to meet her eyes. I found she had already been staring, her right hand was picking at the skin of her other hand. "Go right ahead, it's not like I'm incredibly busy."

"Of course, neither am I." She paused to lean back once more against her shelf. "What are planning to do in Dakota's pack?"

"Dakota?"

Her frown deepened. "Derek."

I let out a laugh. "My plans in Derek's pack? Make sure he doesn't get his pack killed."

She rolled her eyes. "Why bother lying?"

"I'm not." I hissed, now it was my turn to take a step forward. "And you should know that I do not lie-"

"Your incredible sense of purity is something I never had so I have no idea how you earned it." Her eyes roamed my body, as if she was trying to put a puzzle together. "Unless you're just trying to fool me by making me think you're much more innocent than I am. In which case you're failing, cause that's something I would do."

"How does this have anything to do with Derek and his pack?" I found myself moving closer when she said nothing. Just as I was about to reach her, she disappeared.

I gasped, looking around as I searched for her. I saw her across the room, sitting on a system of roots. An actual root cellar, there must be pun in there somewhere. "Why are you being so difficult, it's not like we're going anywhere soon."

"On the contrary." She glanced towards the stairs. "I imagine we have very little time until you wake up and deem this just a dream due to exhaustion."

"All the more reason to start coughing up some answers."

She slowly smiled, I recognized this to be like my own smile. Finally a similarity. "Sadly I don't have time to answer all your questions, there are other more important things."

"Like what?"

"The on coming threat." She paused, probably for dramatic affect. "The kanima, something I made sure you wouldn't susceptible to. It can't paralyze you, but it can surely hurt you."

"That reptilian creature that tried to drown Derek and I-"

"That would be the one."

I frowned, leaning against the railing of the staircase. "What do you know about it?"

"It's someone you know of, I can promise you that." She let out a sigh as she leaned back, disappearing once again. "Just trust your instincts, all of them."

I jumped at her voice, turning around to see her standing at the top of the stair case. My instincts told me something was off, the calm that surrounded this other copy of me dissipated. I jumped over the railing as I saw her hands touch the cellar doors.

"Hey!" I called out as she threw them down on top of me. I felt like I was suddenly suffocating, and the doors wouldn't budge.

I heard her wicked laughter, she knew my fear of being buried alive. It wasn't irrational since it was happening right now. I felt like crying as I desperately looked around, but it was pitch black with out the light of the moon.

I stumbled down the stairs, fumbling and tripping.

I cried out as I fell on my arm, looking up at the roots of a tree. Light now streamed in, centering on the roots. It actually looked pretty cool, but I didn't know how this helped me.

The ground started to shake around me, dirt rained on top of me causing me to cry out again.

I got to my feet and desperately looked for a way out, for an escape. There was nothing, my evil twin was trying to kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

When the ceiling caved in, I screamed.

I screamed until I bolted up right and found myself not buried alive. Crazy, right? No instead I found myself in Derek's dugout pack house, but that didn't mean I stopped screaming.

No, I kept screaming until I had the entire pack swarming me, excluding Mister Alpha. "Hey, Jade!" I looked to Issac, my screams halting in an instant.

As I hesitantly looked around at the others I found myself calming.

"What's wrong?" Derek had just walked in, probably heard all of my screams even from the other side of the building.

Erica was the one to answer, looking from me to Derek. "She woke up screaming-"

"And why is that?" He averted his eyes over to me.

I shook my head as I let my eyes fall to the ground. "Bad dream, I guess. What happened after I passed out?" I began to stand, moving as quickly as I could. "I remember the kanima leaving-"

"How did you know what it was?"

"Lucky guess?"

Issac scoffed as he too stood. "That's one hell of a guess."

Derek raised one hand up, and gestured for me to follow him. I reluctantly did just that, following him from where ever he had come from. "Remember when we talked about you not keeping secrets-"

"I'm still trying to process what just happened, I'm sorry if I don't want to tell you about something I don't even understand." He turned to face me.

"Did it cross your mind that I could help?"

I shrugged. "Not used to having someone to help-"

"You're pack now."

His words rang through me as I tried to let myself be okay with this. He was right, I had made a decision and if my dream was real then I had turned.

"According to Deaton my body was in a state of uncertainty because in a past life I wasn't a wolf." I paused, visions of another me swirled my brain. "And when I passed out I had a dream. It was me."

"You?"

"Well, a different version of me. She said she was the original, but she felt. . ." I let my words trail off. It was weird to talk about what was bothering me, I rarely did it even with Sasha. "Wicked. She carried herself differently, like nothing really mattered."

"And she had you waking up screaming?"

I slowly shook my head, bringing my hand up to my neck. "No, we had discussion and it was pretty civil considering it's me."

He scoffed. "Are you admitting you're hard to talk to?"

"I'm definitely not the easiest, I'd prefer to not talk at all but sadly we live in society where it's considered vital in relationship and human contact to talk." I paused before continuing. "She told me it was the kanima that was after us, and she informed me that I had turned. Whatever that means."

Derek's face remained passive. I waited for him to say something, anything. When he didn't I sighed. "So it couldn't have just been a dream if she was correct, right?"

"I think you were actually talking to your past life, it's very possible depending on what she was, what you are." He gave me a once over before leaning back. "You never did say you woke up screaming."

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. I wanted to pass off almost dying in a dream off, but it wasn't just a dream. We had both agreed on that so there was no point in trying to argue it meant nothing at all.

I had to tell him, there was no way I could keep it a secret. "We were in a root cellar, and she decided to leave. She locked the cellar doors and then the ceiling came down on top of me, so yeah I was freaking out a bit." I finished quickly then waited for Derek to say something, anything at all.

He looked up to meet my eyes, his lips had contorted into a frown. Then again, when didn't he frown.

"If she was real, does that mean your injuries are real?"

I frowned at his question, looking down to my right arm. "But if she's right and I turned, wouldn't it have healed?" I asked him as I examined my arm carefully for any indication of injury.

"It depends on what you are."

"Well, I'm not sure if I actually had any injuries. Does it really matter?"

Derek remained silent, but I watched his frown deepen. "I don't know yet."

I nodded, glancing towards the exit. "How long was I out, because I know for a fact that the dream didn't start right away. I was floating on a cloud for little bit before I met my evil twin."

"It's been a few days, we've been searching for the kanima. We tested Jackson last night actually."

"I'm guessing he passed." I muttered, reaching into my pocket for my phone. "And I've been here the entire time? Was Scott covering for me or something-"

I cut myself off when I realized he wouldn't have needed to cover for me with mom, but he wouldn't think of calling my work. Once I looked at my phone I knew that he hadn't, I had quite a few calls from my work letting me know Mr. Gerharts was pissed.

I walked out of the room before dialing. I ran passed all three betas and outside just in time for him to answer. "Hello, this is-"

"Hey, it's Jade."

"Oh, and what can I do for you? Want a book or something?"

I let out an airy chuckle. "I was going to apologize for not showing up these past few days, I was-"

"I don't tolerate excuses, Ms. McCall. I told you that the first day, and if you had listened to any of my messages you'd know that you no longer have a job here."

I felt my heart stop suddenly at his words. "Are you firing me? I-"

"Yes, you've always been a good employee but I have a policy and if I were to let you just get away with-"

"Then lower my pay or cut my hours, don't fire me."

"I'm sorry, Ms. McCall. You can pick up your last paycheck tomorrow." With that he hung up on me. I felt my heart finally sink at that, rage was quick to fill me. Now what was I supposed to do? Anyone else would need a reference, and I was sure Gerharts wouldn't do that.

"You okay?"

I jumped at the sound, turning to Derek. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him through grit teeth, shoving my phone back into my pocket. I was glad I had left my jacket here when we went to the school or my phone would've been soaked.

"It's okay to be mad."

"Oh, I'm pissed. Who the hell does he think he is, he only has two fucking employees! And I've never been late before, I haven't even asked for a day off in two years." As I realized how long I'd been there I got even more mad. "I've worked there for four goddamn years!"

I wanted to punch something, I wanted to just let loose. I glanced at Derek, narrowing my eyes slightly at his suspicious stare. "What?" I growled out, an actual guttural growl that scared even me.

He raised one brow slightly as he cross his arms. "Your eyes are glowing."

"Are they now?"

"Yep, they're glowing silver."

"And is that uncommon or something, or do you just enjoy staring at my face." Although his words had somehow calmed me down, I was still upset. Whether it was at my former boss, or because of my entire situation I couldn't be sure.

"It's very uncommon." I met Derek's green eyes, wondering if the glow had faded yet. "You should go ask Deaton about it next time you get the chance."

I nodded. "Sure thing, I've got plenty of time now."

"What about gymnastics, school?"

"Those are easy, always have been." I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone. "Are my eyes back to normal?"

Derek nodded in confirmation. "Then, I think I'm gonna just head home for now. I don't think I remember the last time I sat on my couch and watched a movie or caught up on The Flash."

I stepped back cautiously, it was as if I was waiting for something, but I didn't know what. Derek gave me a small nod. "Be careful walking home." He told me as he descended down the stairs.

Was that what I needed? For his approval?

The real question was is it because he's technically my Alpha now, or does it have something to do with what my evil twin was hinting at earlier?

* * *

 **So another chapter, hope y'all enjoyed it.**

 **So guest, Guy Lantern, asked what the title translates to. It translates to Wolf of Silver or I prefer Silver Wolf. Argent translates to silver and Jackson stated that in the first season when referring to Allison's last name and how it made sense that they were hunter's since silver kills werewolves.**

 **In France they use the term Argent for Money as well, because they'd pay using silver coins and such so they just used the word silver for currency.**

 **Great question and I hope I gave a good explanation.**

 **Anywhore, what do y'all think of this chapter? I wanted to do a chapter that didn't involve the main plot because it feels more like my story than just a fanfiction.**

 **Comment and review pretty please!**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking in a field, red embers floated around me as I tried to see through the smoke.


End file.
